We Belong Together
by miss bookworm malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to use the bathroom, but it's occupied. Hermione Granger is... singing in the shower. To We Belong Together by Mariah Carey. HGDM... kinda. Full summary inside.


A/N: I own neither the characters nor the song. The song is "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey.

Summary: Draco Malfoy goes into the Head common room and hears the shower running… But he also hears something worth listening to.

After a really long day of classes, Draco Malfoy was on his way to his comfortable, warm bed for a short nap to regain his strength. He was going to need it to finish that three-foot essay for Snape for the day after tomorrow… But first he had to use the bathroom. Maybe even shower.

And that's when he heard it. The water was already running, no doubt Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was in there already. He sighed and raised his fist to knock on the door, when he heard her humming. It was an unusual tune, not one he had heard before. He paused, his clasped hand in front of the door, listening as she started to sing.

I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so

I shoulda held on tight I never shoulda let you go

I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

The tune was the same as her humming, but it sounded completely different when she put her voice in it. He stood there, transfixed by the sound of her voice.

I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself

'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice

Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side

Right here, 'cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Honestly, if any of his ex-girlfriends sang this song to him, like this, he would most definitely get back with them. Hell, he wasn't with Granger in the fist place, but this song almost made him rethink that… Almost.

Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:

"If you think you're lonely now"

Wait a minute this is too deep

I gotta change the station so I turn the dial

Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface

I only think of you and it's breaking my heart

I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart

Draco didn't even feel his hand fall back down to his side. He was entranced by the perfect way she sang this song. He didn't even know what it was, but suddenly, he liked this song very much.

I'm feeling all out of my element

I'm throwing things, crying

Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life, baby

Wait, did Hermione "Mudblood" "Bookworm" Granger just cuss? Whoa. Oh well, first time for every thing.

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Who am I gon' lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby!

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby, please

'Cause we belong together

Who I'm gonna lean on when times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place there ain't nobody better

Oh, baby baby, we belong together

'How did she get her pitch so high? And it really sounded good too.' Draco's musings were interrupted by her voice slowing back down. Draco slowly backed up as she finished her song. She kept humming the tune, but the singing was done. Draco sneered at the door as the water shut off.

Twenty minutes later, he was positioned on the couch with a book open in his lap, his head lolled back on the arm. As she walked out of her room, she rolled her eyes at his "nap".

As she opened the door, Draco raised his head and shouted, "Oh and by the way, I loved your song!"

She turned just as the door slammed in her face, and Draco knew that the image of her shocked face would forever be embedded in his mind. He burst out laughing as he pulled the image back up in his mind. He shook his head, and got back to his Potions essay.

A/N: Well, there it is. Not much romance, but still. I didn't think many people would have her singing in the shower, so… she sang in the shower. Lol. Take it however you want. Review however you want, as long as you review. Lol.

IIII Miss BM IIII


End file.
